Una Noche
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Ha pasado algun tiempo, pero Raven aun siente la traicion de Malchior, Chico Bestia sabe como se siente que alguien que amas te traicione y esta preocupado por su amiga. Un pequeño One Shot.


**Una Noche**

**Por Rinita Inverse**

Se acercó al ventanal de su habitación. Ya era tarde y la brillante Luna adornaba el cielo nocturno.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el cristal, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto frío mas no le importó. Con suavidad posó una mano en la ventana a la altura del rostro... luego la otra. Permaneció en esa postura por varios minutos hasta que no aguantó más y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos aun cerrados y rodó mejilla abajo. Contuvo un sollozo y luego otro... y una nueva lagrima surcó su mejilla... se sentía sola, increíblemente sola...

El tiempo pasó, no sabía cuánto llevaba de pie apoyada en el ventanal, abrazando un cristal frío y que solo le devolvía su patética imagen reflejada en el. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear y lentamente cayó de rodillas...

Sola, rodeada de gente, pero sola... antes podía vivir con eso, sin embargo... Malchior... aquel traidor que solo la había usado... había logrado que se sintiera diferente, querida, que le necesitaban, que su existencia valía algo... fue por muy poco tiempo, pero Malchior había logrado hacer desaparecer su soledad. Y lo odiaba por haberla traicionado de semejante manera... pero también le agradecía... muy a su pesar, haberla hecho sentir que le importaba, que la entendía... que no era un monstruo.

Lloró en silencio un rato más y después de desahogarse finalmente se durmió junto al ventanal.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación una diminuta mosca, de un extraño color verde, la observó unos minutos más antes de hacer su próximo movimiento. Si Raven notaba su presencia de seguro terminaría bajo algún periódico o algo peor.

Una vez se aseguró que dormía adquirió su forma normal... tan normal como puede serlo un chico con la piel y el cabello color verde...

Chico Bestia siguió observándola desde la misma esquina, su nostálgica expresión y la luz de la luna iluminando su piel... tenía que ser un ciego para no notar lo linda que se veía bajo esas condiciones. Raven se movió un poco y eso atrajo la atención del intruso. No debía perderse en pensamientos extraños, ese no era su estilo... en realidad pensar no era su estilo...

Se acercó a ella en silencio, apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y sin pensar en lo que hacía pasó el torso de su mano por el rostro de la joven limpiando el recorrido de una lágrima.

Sonrió con tristeza. Sabía bien como se sentía Raven, el había pasado por algo muy similar. Amó a Terra y ella le traicionó, volvió a su lado solo para irse nuevamente... y esta vez quizás para siempre... no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar si la perdonaría o no. Como compañero ya lo había hecho, ¿Acaso ella no se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos? Claro que sí, eso había enmendado sus errores, pero su corazón no se curaría tan rápido…

Sabía que por más que Raven dijese que estaba bien, que ya lo había olvidado... no era cierto, había sentido demasiada angustia en ese abrazo... había pasado algún tiempo desde eso y aun con solo recordarlo se sonrojaba. Raven no solía dar ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso... lo cual no quería decir que le molestara ser abrazado por la chica gótica, en absoluto.

Se quedó observándola, acaso él... se estaba... ¡ENAMORANDO! ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto. Si se encontraba en su habitación era solo para asegurarse de que la pequeña Raven se encontraba tan bien como decía estar, eso era todo, ¿cierto? Después de todo era su amiga... y los amigos se cuidan... ¿cierto?

Se veía tan frágil... sentía que debía protegerla, se sentía mayor y con el deber de velar por ella, aunque ella supiera cuidarse muy bien sola...

La joven frunció el ceño al tiempo que un pequeño escalofrió estremecía su cuerpo. Chico Bestia reaccionó y tomó a Raven en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su cama. Cuidando de no despertarla le quitó la capa para luego dejarla sobre una silla. Finalmente regresó a su lado para arroparla.

No podía asegurarlo, pero hubiera jurado que Raven le había sonreído, como si le agradeciera sus atenciones. El chico volvió a apartar un mechón del rostro y se acomodó cerca de ella, sin hacer más que contemplarla. Pasaron las horas y sin proponérselo se durmió.

Quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer y Raven despertó tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta su cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Chico Bestia durmiendo a los pies de su cama.

Otra vez se había transformado en quien sabe qué cosa... debía regañarlo por eso, realmente no le gustaba que entrasen a su cuarto. Se sentó lentamente, no quería despertarlo. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, de seguro Chico Bestia también tenía frío. Vio su capa en la silla y con sus poderes la usó para cubrir al chico verde con ella. Lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, reprimió un bostezo y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, aun era muy temprano para levantarse.

Ya era cerca del medio día cuando despertó. Estaba algo desorientado, era claro que no estaba en su habitación... mirando a su alrededor recordó donde estaba y también el por qué... con horror se dio cuenta que no se había ido la noche anterior y que si Raven lo encontraba lo mataría... sintió aun mas temor cuando sintió la capa de la chica en su espalda... y ella no estaba en su cama...

- Ya lo sabe... – murmuró lleno de terror.

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas...? – la joven sonrió, realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, podía sentir claramente el miedo en el aire que rodeaba a su compañero.

- Raven yo... yo... yo... yo...- Chico Bestia aun le daba la espalda y a cada "yo" daba un pequeño paso con dirección a la salida.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación. – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Yo... yo...

- Eso ya lo dijiste. Si no me vas a decir que hacías en mi habitación será mejor que te vayas. – Chico Bestia no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Raven estaba molesta y como no podía justificar sus actos sin lograr enfadarla más, optó por salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¡Sí! – fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

- ¡Chico Bestia! – el pequeño se detuvo en seco. – Gracias.

- No hay de qué. – se volteó para darle una sonrisa llena de ternura. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

- Oye...

- ¿Mmm?

- ¡VETE YA!

- ¡SIIIIII!

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora: **después de mucho tiempo Rinita Inverse ha regresado. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, algo muy cortito y liviano que tenía guardado por ahí.

Para quienes han preguntado por "El Dolor de Raven" les recuerdo que es una traducción y su autora ha decidido retirar el fic para volver a escribirlo en algún momento de su vida, que por lo visto no será pronto, lo siento.

Últimamente me ha faltado inspiración, así que si tienen alguna idea que quisieran ver escrita y creen que yo podría hacer un buen trabajo, les agradecería que me contactaran. Da lo mismo la serie, si la he visto y se lo suficiente de ella me esforzare por hacer algo decente.

¡Nus vemos! Hasta otra (quien sabe un cuanto tiempo)


End file.
